Harry Potter and the Extra Powers
by Vicous Pixie
Summary: Harry has been granted access to one of the most powerful things of all powers that are normally withheld from a wizard forever. But with this power, along comes mischeif. Also known as Asrenalia.... Review if you would like too... I personally would lov
1. Harry's House?

The argument that Harry was having with his uncle, was getting close to being the worst of the summer. He and his uncle had been having more and more arguments as the summer went on, and many of them came close to Vernon hitting Harry. Harry was just thankful that he only had two more days until he got to go back to Hogwarts   
  
'WHY CAN'T YOU BE MORE LIKE DUDLEY? THEN WE WOULDN'T HAVE TO PUT UP WITH THOSE ABNORMALTIES COMING HERE EVERY FEW DAYS.' roared Vernon. Unfortunatley for Harry, Mad-Eye, Tonks, and Lupin took it in turns checking that Uncle Vernon, and Aunt Petunia were not mistreating Harry. So far it had only proved to anger Vernon even more then usual.   
  
'MAYBE IF YOU HADN'T LOCKED ME UP IN A CUPBOARD AND STARVED ME FOR ALL OF THOSE YEARS, YOU WOULDN'T HAVE TO PUT UP WITH MY FRIENDS COMING OVER HERE, AND BESIDES WHAT IS SO BAD ABOUT WIZARDS? I MEAN WE'RE STILL HUMAN, WE CAN JUST LIVE A LITTLE EASIER THAN YOU DO.   
  
'DON'T TELL ME ABOUT WIZARDS LIVING EASIER, MY PARENTS WERE WIZARDS, AND THEY COULD LIVE AS EASY AS THEY LIKED, BUT WHEN THEY FOUND OUT THAT I COULDN'T DO MAGIC THEY ABANDEND ME.' As soon as this statement left Vernon's mouth he slapped his hand on it, sat on the couch, and started to sob. It was a disgusting sight, to see a man of Uncle Vernons age, sitting down, blubbering, and especially when that person is as big as a mountain, and turns an interesting shade of purple when they cry.   
  
Harry felt himself get really angry, and tried to control himself. It didn't work. He opened his mouth. 'AND SO YOU TOOK IT OUT ON ME HUH? THATS JUST WONDERFUL, THE ONE LOT OF FAMILY I HAVE DECIDE THAT THEY HATE ME BECAUSE THEY ARN'T WIZARDS.'   
  
Uncle Vernon got up off the couch and advanced on Harry. 'I want you to leave now.' Vernon's voice was dangerously soft. 'I want you to leave this house and not come back. And I don't care what your aunt says about you staying here. You are NOT staying here any longer.'   
  
'Vernon,' said Aunt Petunia, running into the room, (She must have been listening at the door Harry thought.) 'I'm very sorry but the boy must stay, and if you don't agree with that, then I'm afraid that you must leave.'   
  
Vernon gaped at her for a second and then looked at Harry with an intense look of dislike on his face. He raised his hand, pulled it back, and it started a fast journey to Harry's face. SMACK.   
  
Harry raised his hand to his cheek, and kept it there. A few seconds later he felt a strange sort of tingling coming over him, and at once he knew what he must do.He didn't like it, but he knew he had to do it. He went to Uncle Vernon, gave him a hug, and said 'Don't worry, I'm leaving now' He then went over to Aunt Petunia, and kissed her cheek. 'It's ok, you are relieved from your oath.' He then bowed his head, and a wind twirled around him, and he vanished. The last thing he could remember before he blacked out, was a voice saying HPR. When Petunia went to Harry's bedroom a few minutes later, all of Harry's things were gone.'   
  
I realise that this isn't very good, but can you please and review, even if you hate it. I don't mind if you flame, but something I can work on would be nice. Also, I do not have a Beta, and if anyone is interested in being mine, can you email me at swim_fishy_swim@hotmail.com? Thankyou, Love the Vicous Pixie 


	2. New Powers

'Are you sure you should have done that?' asked Asrenalia's right hand woman, Ranel asked.p  
  
'Done what?' Asrenalia asked mischeivously.  
  
p  
  
'You know, given him his extra Powers early.  
  
p  
  
'He was ready for it. Not many other wizards can have their Powers, and most by the time they are ready for them are about to die.'  
  
p  
  
'But remember the last time you gave a wizard their Power early? What was his name? Oh yes Tom. Remember when you gave him his Powers? Look what happened there.   
  
p  
  
'Yes I know, but he is already so much more powerful then Tom, without the Power, and look at him, he hates Tom, and his kind.'  
  
p  
  
'I suppose you may be right... but still you've never given anyone i all/i of their Power before.'  
  
p  
  
'I know, I know, but I believe I did the right thing.'  
  
p  
  
'Yes I suppose you did, but did you really have to give him his own i house/i?  
  
p  
  
~  
  
p  
  
Harry came to in a forest. He saw a house and looked closely at it, and what he saw made him jump. Out the front of the house was a sign.  
  
p  
  
i Harry Potter's Residence, to enter, lay your hand on the gate, and state your name and purpose. If you have any bad intentions, that involve a person in this house, you will find yourself unable to enter.p  
  
p  
  
/i Harry stood, and walked over to the gate, and checked that his eyes weren't deciving him. When he was positive they weren't he put his hand to the gate.p  
  
p  
  
'Hello Mr. Potter, and welcome to your home. We are aware that you haven't been acquainted with this house before. To enter, just think yourself in.'p  
  
p  
  
Harry thought about that for a moment, closed his eyes and thought about himself being in the house. When he opened his eyes, he got the shock of his life. Ten house-elves were standing in front of him.p  
  
p  
  
'H-hello,' Harry spoke to the house-elves, 'Why do I own a house?' The leader (As Harry took her to be, since she held himself different to the others) took a while to answer him. He took this as an opportunity to look around. His so-called house was painted yellow, and it's carpet was red. Over-all it reminded him remarkably of the griffindor common room. He took a little while to realise that the house-elf was trying to get his attention by coughing. He looked at the house-elf, and she began to speak.p  
  
p  
  
'You own a house, because Asrenalia thought you needed a place to stay. She built you this place, and sent us here to help you.' After she stated this she folded her hands and bowed her head. Harry almost thought she was going to pray, but then realised this was her way of letting him know that she had finished talking. The other house-elves slowely drifted away.p  
  
p  
  
'And who is Asrenalia? And what is your name?'p  
  
p  
  
'She is the One who gives the Power. My name is whatever you wish to call me, but I am usually known as Bollie.'p  
  
p  
  
This house-elf - Bollie was only making Harry more confused then ever. 'What is the Power?'p  
  
p  
  
'It is the Power that is taken away from wizards at birth, so as to not make them too strong, because until a wizard is old enough to control this Power to some degree, they would kill anyone they touched. Asrenalia gave you all of your Power at once though, which is extremly strange to say the least. You see, she has never given anyone all of their power before, and she usually only gives some Power when you are above 2/i. Not when you are only 16.'p  
  
p  
  
'How come I have never heard of this Power before?'p  
  
p  
  
'Not many people are ever ready to recieve it.'p  
  
p  
  
Harry yawned. He was still very curious about this house, but thought that maybe he should tackle some more questions in the morning. 'Can you show me were I will sleep?' She took him up a flight of stairs, and turned left, then opened a small little door with a key and pressed a button inside. The button vanished, and the door swung shut, and grew to his height.p  
  
p  
  
'Tomorrow your owl will come from hogwarts, and we will then go to Diagon Alley. Until then, goodnight.' She turned and left.p  
  
p  
  
Harry sighed, fell onto the bed, and went straight to sleep. He was awakened a little while later by another tingling, but he shruged it off, and went back to sleep.p  
  
p  
  
'What was that?'p  
  
'I'm not fully sure Ranel, but I just gave him more of his Power, but I would've thought it impossible since I'd already given him it all. It seems to me that when his Powers re-new themselves once given.'p  
  
'WHAT? That's impossible!'p  
  
'Obviously not, my dear Ranel. We are going to have to keep a closer eye on this one than I thought.'p  
  
'Have you found out if he has a Special Power or not yet?'p  
  
'Yes, I have, and I don't think you are going to like this.'p  
  
'Why? Is it something bad?'p  
  
'Not bad as such. just extremely unusual you might say. He has all of them.'p  
  
'But most Wizards rarely even get one!'p  
  
'Yes, and I think that in time, he will add more to our records. I think I had better give them to him one by one, he shall get a new one, each time he has mastered the old.'p  
  
p 


	3. Teleportation?

The next morning, Harry woke up from something hitting him. When he opened his eyes, he saw it was the new school book list. He opened it, and studied it for a second, before putting it down, and changing into a green top, and some jeans that he'd found in the wardrobe. He thought it was very strange that his letter hadn't been longer then it was.   
  
  
  
Dear Mr. Potter,   
  
  
  
For the following year, you will require:   
  
The Standard Book of Spells Grade 6   
  
All your other supplies other then robes (if required) will be supplied to you when you get to Hogwarts. The money will automatically be transfered from your account at Gringotts, but if you do not have an account, please owl us for further details.   
  
The reason you do not have a new D.A.D.A textbook is because you only learnt theory last year. We also appologise for the lateness of your letter. If you are unable to get your supplies intime to go on the train, please owl the school, and let them know where you are.  
  
Minevra McGonnagal (Deputy Headmistress)   
  
  
  
He left his bedroom, and a moment later Bollie appeared in front of him, carrying a breakfast tray   
  
  
  
'If you'll just follow me to the dining room, you can have your breakfast.'   
  
  
  
Harry followed her into the dining room, and sat down to a breakfast that rivalled only Hogwarts breakfasts. When he was finished, his dishes dissapeared, and Bollie returned, to take him to Diagon Alley.   
  
  
  
'Shall you get us there or shall I?' She asked Harry.   
  
  
  
Harry was puzzeled 'What do you mean by that?'   
  
  
  
'Are you going to teleport us there or shall I apprate us there?'   
  
  
  
'How do I teleport us?'   
  
  
  
'When you would like to teleport yourself, you just have to think you, and another person if you wish, to the place you would like to go, but you need to be aware that you are going to teleport yourself somewhere before you do it, otherwise, you could be going places without your will to go there when you just thought about that place.'   
  
  
  
Harry closed his eyes and thought that he'd like to teleport Bollie and himself to Diagon Alley, and when he opened his eyes he and Bollie were there. 


	4. Sarah

Hermione and Ron were walking around Diagon Alley together, too worried   
  
about Harry to really notice where they were going. CRASH Hermione had walked right into someone. She looked up and dropped her books.   
  
  
  
"HARRY!" she cried,   
  
flinging her arms around Harrys neck. "Dumbedore came five minutes after you disappeared, and the Dursleys said you just vanished into thin air! Where have you been?" Hermione asked with a questioning look in her eyes, before starting to reach down and pick up her books. When she looked down, she gave a little gasp, and looked up at Harry. 'What did you do to   
  
them?'The books had stopped mid way to the floor  
  
"I really have no idea." Harry sighed. At the moment I am so confused." Ron and Hermione both ignored the last part of the sentence.  
  
"Harry, it's good to see you. Whatever happened to staying at our place eh,?" Ron asked with a raise of his eyebrows. He looked from Harry to Bollie and back again. "Er, Harry, why do you have a house-elf with you?" Ron asked in a hushed voice; He didn't want to hurt her feelings.  
  
"Oh, sorry, this is Bollie, Bollie, these are my friends Ron, and Hermione. She came with me to get my school stuff." Harry replied trying to avoid the proper question. It seemed to work.  
  
"If Mr. Potter wishes, Bollie will leave Mr. Potter to go round Diagon Alley with his friends."  
  
Harry breathed a sigh of relief. He didn't really want to be seen with a house-elf tagging along after him all afternoon. He really liked Bollie, but he had to draw the line somewhere. "Thanks Bollie, I'll see you after Hogwarts has finished." He gave a quick sidelong glance at Ron and Hermione. "Um, what do I need to do to get? home? If I have need to come back, anyway." Harry thought it best not to tell his friends about his new Powers, and definitely not the fact that he could teleport himself.  
  
"All you need to know," Bollie answered figuring out that he didn't want his friends to know anything just yet, "Is HPR."  
  
"Right, thanks a lot Bollie. Um one last thing, me or you to get you back?" He knew that the way he was hiding things fromRon and Hermione would not go un-noticed, or un-questioned, but he had to know.  
  
'Can you? I'm fairly tired after last night.'  
  
Harry looked at her and realized that she did look very tired. He thought he'd better not close his eyes, so as not to make Ron and Hermione any more suspicious than they already were. He thought that he'd like Bollie back at HPR, whatever it stood for, and she was gone. Then the questioning began.  
  
"What was all that about?" Ron asked with a puzzled look on his face.  
  
He thought for a minute, and then answered. "I'd really like to tell you guys what's going on, but I'm still not sure myself. As to what that was about, I think I ought to think over that before I tell you about that either. I'm really sorry guys." They all fell silent, as they walked into "Flourish and Blotts". They separated while Harry got his new school book, and while he browsed through the other books. There were a couple of books that caught his eye, "A Helpful Guide to Distinguishing between English and Parseltongue". Harry thought he could definitely use some help there, maybe he would get a pet snake. "How to tell if you are an undiscovered Animagi, and how to transform". He took them to the counter, along with The Standard Book of Spells Grade 6, paid, and joined back up with Ron and Hermione who were now having a fight with Malfoy.  
  
"Ahhhh, so wee little Potty, is going to help poor wittle Weasel and Ms. Mudblood" Malfoy sneered.  
  
Harry hardly heard him because he was too distracted by a strange voice.  
  
"I'm free, finally free, have to essscape to a foressst before I'm captured again."  
  
At the sound of a hiss, Harry realized he was hearing in Parseltongue.   
  
"Hello, who are you?"  
  
Ron, Hermione and Malfoy were staring at Harry, transfixed by the soft hissings that were coming out of his mouth.  
  
"My name issss Ssssarah, and who are you?"  
  
"My name iss Harry Potter. I am a wizard, but I can sssspeak Parssseltongue. I do not know much about sssnakess, or Parssseltongue, and sssso I wasss wanting to know if I could keep you asss a pet?"(this seems a little sudden, maybe you could have him think about it a bit before) There was a silence, and so Harry figured that Sarah was thinking about his offer.  
  
"That sssoundsss ssssatisssfactory."  
  
"Would you like to come and ressst on my arm and meet my friendssss then?"  
  
"Yesss pleassse."  
  
Ron, Hermione and Malfoy watched in horror as a long snake appeared, and slithered over to Harry, and started to wind its way up to Harrys neck. When it had reached it's destination, it turned its head, and look at them, then back to Harry.  
  
"Thessse are my friendsss, Ron, and Hermione," Harry said, pointing at them   
  
in turn.  
  
"Then who isss the other?"  
  
"That isss one of my enemiesss, Draco Malfoy."  
  
Malfoy yelped as the snake appeared to strike at him. Harry opened a lazy   
  
eye, and once again started to hiss.  
  
"I regret to sssay thisss, but you had bessst not harm anyone, elssse I will   
  
take the blame."  
  
"Ssssorrry."  
  
Malfoy sighed with relief. Obviously Potter had commanded the snake not to   
  
hurt him.  
  
"No need to be sssorry, you didn't know. Anyway, I had better talk to my friendsss now, talk later ok?"  
  
"Of coursse we ssshall talk later if you wisssh Massster Potter."  
  
"Sorry about that," Harry said to Ron and Hermione, and then turned to Malfoy. "If I hear you've been harassing of my friends, Malfoy, I'll get Sarah here to bite you just hard enough to teach you a lesson. And don't forget, I now have the perfect spy." He patted Sarah, who had curled up to go to sleep.  
  
Ron looked at Harry amazed as Malfoy stomped off. "Harry that was cool! Can I pat, Sarah, is it?" He asked hesitantly.  
  
"Yes her name is Sarah, and yes you can pat her. Oh by way, don't worry about her biting you, I've instructed her not to bite anyone. What time do we need to go and catch the train?"  
  
Hermione looked at her watch, and turned white. "Harry we've missed it."  
  
"Does that mean that Malfoy's missed it too?"  
  
"No," Hermione answered, "He could've gotten to a floo-network in time to get there."  
  
Harry thought for a moment, then decided that he'd better teleport them right onto the train.  
  
"Ok, listen you guys, I'm going to get us there ok, but you can't ask me how. I'll get us there on the count of three ok? One, two, three." Harry thought that he'd about them, and all their Hogwarts things being in the Hogwarts Express. He opened his eyes, sat down with Ron and Hermione in a compartment, and realized something was missing; something that just recently had belonged on his neck. "SARAH," he cried suddenly, "I forgot Sarah." He quickly teleported Sarah onto the train, and into his lap, "I'm Ssssorry Ssssarah."  
  
"That'ssss ok Harry."  
  
When Harry looked up to talk to his friends, he saw them looking at him wide-eyed, and sighed. "I think I'll get some sleep ok? Wake me up when we get to Hogwarts."  
  
~  
  
Harry was about to go to sleep when something began to nag at the corner of him mind, but he couldn't for the life of him think of what it was. He began to drift even further into sleep, when the answer hit him. "How the hell did   
  
I get out of the Dursleys? I mean I knew what I had to do, but how?" He muttered out loud. When he looked up, he saw Ron and Hermione looking at him strangely. He sighed and said, I'll be back in a minute ok? I have to go to the toilet.' As soon as he, along with Sarah, was out of their carriage he teleported himself back to his house. When he got back, there was a sudden crack, and Bollie was standing in front of him. Not wanting to hang around for too long, he blurted him question out. "Bollie? How did I teleport myself here, when I didn't know about this place, AND when I didn't even   
  
know how to teleport in the first place?"  
  
"Ah, Master Harry, Asrenalia gave you that knowledge for the few seconds you needed it, then took it back."Harry nodded."Thank you. I'll be going back now. See you," and Harry faded from view. A few minutes after he got back, he heard a girl scream.  
  
A little bit of a cliffe there sorry, but I will probably update tomorrow night, depending on how quickly my beta sends back the next chapter. 


	5. The Gift

Draco turned and looked at Crabbe and Goyle, who were lying down, snoring.  
  
THUMP, Goyle landed on the floor. He woke up and looked at the seat above him,  
  
shrugged, then went back to sleep. GOD they were so boring. He suspected that  
  
even Potter and the Weasel were more interesting then these two. Wait a minute  
  
they arn't on the train!  
  
He cackled. Draco had only just managed to get on the train by apparating there.  
  
Sure Father had told him he was not to, but this was an emergency, right? He  
  
pushed that thought aside. Who else could he torment apart from the "Famous  
  
Trio"? He wondered. It came to him. The Weaslette. He could torment her about  
  
Potter. But what about that threat? Nah, he didn't believe it. Precious Potter  
  
would never hurt another wizard. Draco stood up, and found Ginny's compartment.  
  
He looked through the window and saw that she was alone. 'Even better.' he  
  
muttered under his breath. He pushed the door open. 'So junior Weasel's on her  
  
own. No Precious Potter to save you from the big bad wolf is there?' She didn't  
  
answer him, she just kept on reading her book. Oh well, he thought, desperate  
  
times for desperate measures, and besides, he roamed his eye down her body. Oh  
  
yes, she was quite a looker. He walked over to her and sat besides her.  
  
Ginny looked up and gasped. She had been so engrosed in her novel, that she  
  
hadn't realised that anyone was speaking to her, and this was the worst person  
  
possible. 'Malfoy,' she spat, 'What are you doing here?' He didn't answer her,  
  
he just grabbed her head down and smashed her lips to hers, and pushed his  
  
tongue in. Eeewww she thought. She pushed him off of her, and yelled 'WHAT IN  
  
THE BLOODY HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?'  
  
~  
  
'WHAT IN THE BLOODY HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?' rang through the corridors  
  
of the train.   
  
Harry realised who was yelling. 'Ginny!' He cried, and concentrated about being  
  
next to her, along with Sarah. SMASH, he landed on top of someone, stopping them  
  
from whatever they were doing. He got off of that person, and saw it was Malfoy.  
  
He snarled, and yanked Malfoy out of there, pushing him out of the compartment.  
  
'Sssarah, you may bite him, but just enough to make him a little bit woozy, that  
  
isss all ok? And ssstay out of sssight of everyone elssse. When you have bitten  
  
him, let me know, and I will get you back here sssafely. I don't want him  
  
harming you.'  
  
'Yessss Masssster.' Sarah nodded and slithered out of the compartement. Harry  
  
locked the compartment door, and sat down besides Ginny.  
  
'Are you ok?' he asked, giving her a hug. As he did, he felt an electric  
  
current, running through his body.  
  
Ginny stiffled a moan. It was so nice being in Harry's arms, but she knew she  
  
had to answer. 'I'm fine. I thought you weren't on the train, and how did you  
  
get here so fast? She looked at Harry. He wasn't listening to her. He was  
  
cocking his head, and it made him look like he was listening to something else.   
  
'I've bitten him Massster, but not enough to do harm.'  
  
He teleported Sarah to outside of the compartment. Harry then untangled himself  
  
from Ginny, stood up, and walked to the door, unlocked it, let Sarah in and  
  
re-locked it. He looked at Ginny who was shaking at the sight of Sarah. 'Oh  
  
Ginny, I'm sorry, are you scared of snakes?' Harry looked at her with concern in  
  
his eyes.  
  
'J-Just a little bit, ever since first year.' Ginny was still shaking, but not  
  
as much as before.  
  
'I'll make sure she never harms you, or touches you if you want.' Harry was  
  
about to tell Sarah this, when Ginny stopped him.  
  
'Just make sure he doesn't harm me, I think it will be ok if she touches me. Can  
  
I pat him?'  
  
'Ssssarah?'  
  
'Yesss Massster?'  
  
'Make ssure you never harm thissss girl. Her name isss Ginny. She alssso wantsss  
  
to know if ssshe can pet you.'  
  
'I will not harm her, and ssshe isss allowed to pet me if you sssay ssso. One  
  
other thing. May I give her a gift?'  
  
'Yeah ok, if you really want to, thatsss ok with me.'  
  
Harry nodded and turned to Ginny. 'She says it's ok. Her name is Sarah.'  
  
Ginny turned to the snake, and reached out her hand. Sarah moved towards her  
  
hand. When they touched, there was a bright flash, then nothing.  
  
'What did you do to her?' Harry asked furiously.  
  
'I jusssst gave her a gift, I've been ssssaving for agesss. The gift of  
  
Parssseltongue.' Sarah turned to Ginny. 'Hello, we haven't been properly  
  
introduced. My name is Sarah. Do you like my gift?'  
  
'I-I sssupossse ssso. HARRY, thissss meansss we can have conversssations with  
  
each other with thisss.'  
  
'What do you think we are doing now?' Harry laughed. He then became aware of a  
  
banging on the door. He stood, un-locked it and opened it. Two figures came  
  
tumbling in. When Ron and Hermione tried to get up, Hermione fell back on top of  
  
Ron. She rolled over and stood up, blushing just as furiously as Ron was.  
  
'What have you two been doing in here? We have to get off the train soon.'  
  
'Ron, please don't freat out or anything, but...' Ginny took a deep breath. 'I  
  
can now speak Parseltongue.'  
  
'BULL-' Ron started to   
  
'She can Ron, my snake passed it on to her.' Harry answered, looking bemused.  
  
'If you really can Ginny, tell it to lick my hand.'  
  
'Fine then, you asked for it.'  
  
Ginny started to hiss.  
  
Ron turned to Harry. 'What is she saying?'  
  
'I'll say it in Ginny's point of view ok? Sarah, can you please lick my brothers  
  
hand? You see he's being an idiot, and won't believe that I can speak  
  
Parseltongue. I think he wants you to lick his hand, because he can't get that  
  
any other way!'  
  
Sarah nodded, then slithered over to Ron, and started to sway, lifting herself  
  
to the height of Ron's hand. Then poked out her tongue, and licked it.  
  
Ron glared at Ginny, then shook his head. 'We'd better start moving.' 


	6. New Feelings

~  
  
'Potter was on the train then. Do you have any idea of where he has been?'  
  
'No, Severus, Harry will have to answer that for us unfortunatley. I think I know why he went, but not where.'  
  
'There he is.'  
  
'What is that around his neck?'  
  
'It seems that Potter's gotten himself a snake sir.'  
  
'Are those allowed at Hogwarts? My memory is reluctent to inform me of that piece of information.' Dumbledore asked Severus with a tgwinkle in his eye.  
  
'Yes,' Snape answered dejectedly, 'They are just as much of a familiar, as the other pets, just most wizards can't speak Parseltongue, so they have no use for them. We stopped putting snakes on the pet list ages ago, because no one brought them here.'  
  
'Ah yes I remember know. I think I may also be correct when I say that snakes are the only pets allowed to be brought into class.'  
  
'Yes.' Snape answered reluctantly  
  
~  
  
Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione walked in the Great Hall together. Harry saw Dumbledore and Snape looking at him. He waved, then sat down with his friends, and waited patiently for the sorting to finish, ignored the notices, ate his meal, and went with Ron and Hermione to the Portrait and said the new password, Slytherin Sux, Ron's choice of course, Harry thought. They sat down on the couches in front of the fire, and opened their timetables. They decided to wait until they could relax, rather then with all of the noice in the great hall. Harry opened his, and groaned. 'Oh no, Ron, we have Divination first, then double Potions. It gets a little bit better. We then have double Transfiguration, then double Charms.   
  
Ron stood up. 'I think I'll go to bed now, I'm tired.' He yawned. 'Goodnight.' Ron headed upstairs to the dormatories.   
  
Hermione then stood up, 'I think I might go to sleep too. Goodnight you guys. Don't stay up too late.' She added with a grin  
  
Harry turned to Ginny. 'There were definetly no underlined words in that sentence were there?' Harry asked with a hint of sarcasm in his voice. He then looked closer at Ginny. She was asleep. Harry shook her lightly. She didn't budge. He could teleport her into her bed, he thought, or he could take advantage of the situation. He teleported his invisability cloak to him, put it around him, then picked up Ginny, making sure she was covered fully with it, and slowely made his way up the stairs. Halfway up to the top, however, he was met with a difficulty. Ginny had woken up. It took her a couple of minutes to figure out where she was, and when she realised, she clasped her hands around Harry's neck tightly. 'Talk in Parssssel tongue, ok Ginny, you don't want to wake everyone up do you?'  
  
'I ssssuppose not. Why didn't you jussst leave me in the common room?'  
  
'I thought you would be better in bed than on a couch.'  
  
Ginny turned red and giggled.  
  
Harry groaned. 'Not like that, I meant it more along the linesss of you'd be more comfortable in bed.'  
  
'It sssoundsss a little bit better I sssuppossse, but it ssstill doesn't ssssound very good.' She looked at Harry. He was blushing like mad. Good it was good to know that he was fairly normal.  
  
'All the more reassson to be glad that we are talking in Parsssseltongue. I meant, that you would probably get a better sssleep if you were in your bed, asss opposssed to on the couch.' Harry really wanted to kiss Ginny at the moment. She looked so beautiful.  
  
'Well are you going to go the ressst of the way up the sssstairsss?'  
  
'Oh yeah, I forgot. Wait a minute, why don't you get up and walk?' As soon as this question was out of his mouth, he felt like hiting himself. What if she did?   
  
Ginny grinned wickedly, then plastered a look of innocence on her face 'Thisss isss ssso much more comfortable?' God I wish he would kiss me, she thought.  
  
'I guessssssss that is fair enough, but one day, you'd better return the favour in sssome way.'  
  
'Ok, but how will I do that?'  
  
Harry bit his lip, and stopped moving up the stairs. No he couldn't stop himself. 'Well, I sssuppossse you could return it like this.' Harry tilted his head, and touched his lips to hers, smothering the gasp that Ginny was about to make.  
  
Ginny couldn't believe it. Harry was kissing her, but, she thought, it wasn't a proper kiss just yet, but she could definetly fix that. She opened her mouth, making his open at the same time.  
  
This was so much better than kissing Cho, Harry thought. Tingles were running through all the places he and Ginny were touching, and somehow, she had stood up by herself, and had pressed her body to his, with her arms around his neck, making them touch in alot of places. He pulled away from her. 'Wilyougoutwime?' He mumbled, looking down.  
  
OMG, this was her dream come true, but she desided to torture him a bit, and she wanted to make sure it wasn't a bet, or something like that, but first, she had to make him say it properly. 'Sorry, what was that?'  
  
Harry sighed, and looked her in the eyes, 'Ginny, would you be my girlfriend?'  
  
She figured that if it was a bet, he wouldn't want too many people to know that he'd asked her out. 'If you really want to go out with me, ask me in front of as many Griffindors as possible.'  
  
'Fine, I'll ask again tomorrow. Goodnight.' Rats. Why didn't she say yes? And making him ask her in front of all the Gryfindors, what was with that?  
  
'Goodnight.' she leaned over, and kissed him once more, then ran up to her domitory.  
  
Harry stood still for a minute. He then touched his hand to his lips, grinned and teleported himself onto his bed, not bothering to change into his Pajama's.  
  
~  
  
Hey Guys, this chapter has not been beta-read yet, but I didn't want to not give you another chapter, cause I have made you wait so long!  
  
I have written the next chapter, but I will not put it up until I get some more reviews. Maybe I'll udate when I get up to 15? How does that sound?   
  
Love to all my reviewers  
  
The VICIOUS Pixie 


	7. Mind Talking?

Professor Trelawney sighed, and put her head down on her desk and sighed, waiting for the first of her students to appear. She wished she didn't have to appear like a fraud, it lost her many students a year. Put it was all part of the act. For if she let it be known, that she did actually seer, and most times correctly, she wouldn't be able to live a normal life, not without he-who-must-not-be-named going to any means to get her on his side. Professor Trelawney had just recently Seered (??Correct word?? Seen maybe? I have no idea) that Harry was a Seer, but it had taken her a while to persuade Dumbledore to let her train him. She would tell him after this lesson that he was to receive special training. When she sensed that their were students at the bottom of the rope, she let it down with a sigh, lifted her head up off of the table and started to smile at the students now coming in. When all of the sixth years were inside, she discreetly closed the trapdoor, and started to address the class.  
  
  
  
'Today we will be learning to mind read. Do not confuse mind-reading with Legilimency though. Can anyone tell me the difference between the two?' She, and also Ron were both surprised when Harry raised his hand. 'Yes Mr. Potter?'  
  
  
  
'With Legilimency, you use a spell. With Mind Reading, you need a natural ability, as there is no spell, and the person you are Mind Reading, can't tell that you are reading their mind, where as with Legilimency they can tell, and can throw you out of their mind.'  
  
  
  
'Well done Mr. Potter. Ten points to Gryffindor.' Harry sat back down, and noticed Ron looking at him with disbelief.  
  
'How did you know that?'  
  
  
  
'While I was in Flourish and Blott's I was flipping through a book about it. I guess it stuck in my mind.' Harry turned to the front as Professor Trelawney started to give them instructions.  
  
  
  
'Everyone will be working in pairs, but today I will pair you, so you can't just guess what your partner is thinking.' She ran down the list she had made, deliberately leaving Harry until the end. 'Now take it in turns to focus in on your partners thoughts.' When she said this, he made his way up to her desk.'  
  
  
  
'Yes Mr. Potter, you will be working with me.'  
  
  
  
'Why though?'  
  
  
  
'Because -' Professor Trelawney paused, switching unbeknownst to Harry into her 'mind' voice, 'because you are a seer.' Harry started slightly when he heard her normally misty voice clear as crystal in his head.  
  
  
  
'I'm a wh-' he started out loud before attempting to talk to her in her previous fashion at look she gave him, 'I'm a what?' Professor Trelawney's eyes lit up when Harry actually communicated telepathically. She had never heard of anyone succesfully speaking that way on their first try.  
  
Well anyway, I know that this chapter doesn't come close to what it should, I asked for you to help me reach 15 reviues was it??? I NOW HAVE 32!!! I think. Anyway, for this chapter it would be good if I could reach 50??? and if not that then 40??? Even if you just comment on an idea I've had, or how crap I write, anything would be good. FLAMES ARE ACCEPTABLE!!!! Although it would be nicer to not get them :)p   
  
Love The Vicious Pixie  
  
For all you fans of my other stories, that are reading this one, new chapters are coming out soon, I promise. It is now the school holidays (the long ones, which means I live in Australia) and I have ALL THE TIME I WANT!!! 


	8. A New Idea?

The past two months had gone by extremely fast, Harry reflected. He had learnt he had the ability to Mind Speak, Seer, Teleport, throw these wicked green balls which gave out energy, or with the darker green, took energy, he could create and control all of the elements. There was really no end to what he could do. He and Ginny had gotten together after he created a magical banner saying, 'Harry Potter would like Ginny Weasley to be his girlfriend.' She accepted, and she was the only person who knew the full extent of his powers. Dumbledore, Hermione and Ron knew a little of them, but not a lot. Ron and Hermione had been secretly dating, thought Harry with a smirk. The only reason he knew was because he had found out through his Mind Speaking abilities. Although he knew quite a few of his powers, there were often new powers which he found out about when something a situation happened that needed that power, like the time when he was in a quidditch match against Slytherin, and a bludger had knocked him off of his broom. He had started to fly, and got back on his broom. Luckily everyone had thought it to be Dumbledore, helping Harry in a humorous way. Flying was without a doubt his favourite ability.  
  
A twinge from his forehead distracted Harry from his thoughts. His dreams had been getting a lot worse lately. He decided that he would ask Snape to teach him occulmency. It would take some grovelling, but he would hopefully get him to teach him in the end. Getting back to his thoughts, Harry was thinking about how he could use is powers to defeat Voldermort... for good. These thoughts changed to Sirius' death, and everyone else's deaths. Voldermort, had steadily been getting closer to Hogwarts with his attacks, and now there was no doubt that he was back, and about to attack Hogwarts.  
  
'Harry?' Ginny was shaking his shoulder. 'Harry are you ok?' he turned towards Ginny, away from the roaring fire in the common room.  
  
'I'm fine. I was just thinking.' he looked around the common room and saw that no one was there. Strange, it had been full a minute ago. 'Can I ask you something?'  
  
'You just did, do you want me to go get Madam Pomfry?'  
  
'Ginny, I'm being serious.' Harry was getting annoyed.  
  
'But hes dead, how can you be him?'   
  
'GINNY.' Harry yelled. 'Never mind, I'll just go ask Hermione.' Harry got up, and stormed out of the common room. He turned right, and stopped at a picture of a young woman. This was the only was for boys to get to the girls dormitories. He hated the way you had to get through the portrait, but it was necessary. He changed his tone, and bowed to the portrait. 'You are looking very pretty today did you know that? I love that dress.' Basically you had to grovel as much as possible and she'd let you through.   
  
'You are looking pretty handsome yourself gorgeous.' She giggled as she swung open.'  
  
Harry had found that portrait on his first day of lessons at the beginning of the year. After his kiss with Ginny he was so happy, that he commented on how pretty she looked as he passed on his way to transfiguration. She had swung open, and he had run along the passage quickly, finding it led to the girls dormitories. It had cost him ten points, but it was worth it. He ran up the dark passage, and knocked on the sixth year dormitories door five times. It was Harry's and Hermione's secret code, she would say she was busy if she was alone, and if she said to come in, or someone else did, he would quickly run back through the passage.  
  
'I'm busy.' Hermione called out.  
  
Harry breathed a sigh of relief, and walked in the door, and sat down on the floor. 'Hermione?'  
  
"Yes?'  
  
'Do you think that with my powers I could defeat voldemort?'  
  
Hermione squealed and started to look over some books she had collected about his powers. 'That is an excellent idea, I don't know why I didn't think of it before.' She stopped turning the pages and practically dropped it on Harry's lap. 'Here this one should be helpful.'  
  
'1001 best ways to use powers in battle, by Miranda Thomson. Sounds interesting. Thanks alot, I'd better back to see Ginny, she might be upset, I left in a bit of a huff.'  
  
'Thats ok, talk to you later,' she said as Harry jogged out of her dorm, 'AND MAKE SURE YOU DO ALL YOUR HOMEWORK'  
  
I am SOOO sorry I havn't updated in ages. For the Christmas Holidays, I went to the beach, and wasn't able to use the internet. GRRR. Besides that, I also have a massive amount of writers block, so some ideas to where this story should go, would be helpful. ALSO I have had this idea. I am aware that lots of people have different likings to pairing. SOOOO I thought maybe I could make a new version of this, but a Harry/Hermione story. Both versions would be able to be read. If I get enough people wanting that, then I will write it like that. I say maybe 30-50 people for me to be satisfied enough to do it.  
  
ALSO I will get around to reviewing the reviews.  
  
Love The Vicious Pixie 


	9. The Top Dog

'When are you going to let him know EVERYTHING?' Ranel asked Asrenailia.  
  
'Oh I just don't know anymore. He seems so happy with Ginny that I really just don't want to tell him. It will only depress him.' Asrenalia flopped down onto her bed, a sight which Ranel had never seen. Her boss was always so calm. 'Can I talk to you Ranel? About something other then the "POWERS?"' as she said powers, she held up two fingers on each and and moved them up and down. 'The stupid dumb "Powers"' she said one last time, very sarcastically.  
  
Ranel was beginning to think her boss had gone out of her mind. She was always serious about her job. 'You are free to speak with me about what you want. But do you mind if I become a friend for while we are talking and not you're assistant?' Ranel asked, a little timidly, as she was never usually as outspoken as what she just said.  
  
'Go for it.'  
  
Ranel placed down her clipboard, kicked off her shoes, pulled her hair out of its bun, and conjured up a box of chocolates. She then jumped on the bed 'Now. What did you want to talk about?' She asked as she stuffed a chocolate in her mouth.  
  
~  
  
'Hurmf' spoke Harry. It was the new password, and Harry seriously thought that if the persons identity who created the password came out, he or she would be extremely ridiculed.  
  
The Fat Lady's Portrait fell open, and he walked in and saw Ginny asleep on the couch. He walked over, and gently shook her awake.  
  
She bolted straight upright. 'Huh? What?' Then fell back down asleep. (A/N I have done that lol) Harry smiled and gave her a kiss. Her eyelids fluttered open. 'Harry?' She lent up and carressed his cheek with her hand, as though as to make sure he was really there. 'I'm sorry.'  
  
Harry smiled. 'It's alright, I was over-reacting.' Harry picked Ginny up, and turned himself invisible, and flew with her up the girls staircase. He placed her in her bed, tucked the covers in, and gave her a kiss. 'Goodnight Ginny.'  
  
'Goodnight Harry.' She smiled at him once more, then snuggled under the covers.  
  
Harry flew back down the staircase, and nearly slapped himself in the face. With his powers he didn't need to use secret passages. He only needed to turn invisible and fly, or teleport. How stupid was he? He climbed the boys staircase (Best get some exercise) and quickly changed into his pyjamas. He fell asleep, laying on his bed, thinking of how his defeat of Voldermort might happen. (A/N is it VoldEmort, or VoldeRmort? Sorry If I have gotten it wrong before now.)  
  
~  
  
'You know how he has been coming here every now and then by accident?' Ranel nodded and gestured for Asrenalia to continue. 'Well, he hasn't realised he's coming here. He thinks he's dreaming. Now, there are only two ways a human can get here. Number 1, if they are dead, which he is most certainly not, and number 2, if he's not human, if you get what I'm saying?'  
  
'He's a God.' Ranel breathed. 'There hasn't been a new one of those since.... I can't remember the last one.'  
  
'That's right. he's a God. And how the f*#% am I supposed to tell him that? Start talking to him in his mind and say, Harry, You're a God? If he tells anyone people will think he is going nuts.'  
  
'Is there anyway to get him here? When he's awake?'  
  
'There is, but it's painful, and its just as bad as him being asleep. No one will believe him. No, I'm going to have to go there myself.'  
  
Ranels eyes bludged of her head. 'Y-you can't do that. It's going to break the number one rule.'  
  
'Yes I know I know, but at the moment I don't really give a shit about the golden rule, I mean I AM the top dog or so to speak. If I can't break the rule I made then who can?'  
  
'Yes I suppose. Oh you must be careful.'  
  
'Oh I will be careful, don't you worry about that. But I think it's high time I spoke to Albus. We haven't had a chat in years.'  
  
'Before you go, does this mean he is immortal?'  
  
'No, it'll just be extremely hard to kill him. Goodbye now.'  
  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
I know I know it's really short. I am really trying to change this, so bare with me. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I wanted to say that if you are waiting for me to update this, why not read one of my other stories? My favourite of my four so far is Lily's fourth year.  
  
Love the v.p. 


	10. Asrenalia at Hogwarts

So far, the school did not have a DADA teacher. Dumbledore had been taking their classes, and they learnt more in these few weeks, then they had with their other professors the whole year, save for Professor Lupin. BUT, Dumbledore thought, it was wearing him down. He was finding it difficult to manage, along with all of his other responsibilities. He was holding up all of the wards for the school, and he was running the Order of the Phoenix, which was no easy task.  
  
__________________________________________________________________  
  
Asrenalia teleported into Dumbledore's office, disturbing the olds mans sleep.  
  
'Hello Asrenalia. How many years has it been now?'  
  
'Too many for me to count. I assume you know why I am here.'  
  
'I believe I do, something to do with young Mr Potter?' Asrenalia nodded. 'I always thought you left jobs like these to the lesser Gods?' He asked with a questioning look in his eye. Asrenalia shifted and before she could answer he spoke again. 'Ah... I see. You, quite like me, have taken a personal interest in the young Mr. Potters life. Haven't you?'  
  
She sighed. 'You always seem so much smarter then me. Yes, and no. It's difficult. You see, he's a God. I'm going to need to train him. And I know I usually use the lesser Gods to do this sort of thing, but you see the thing is, he's not going to be a lesser God. When he is older, he's going to be more powerful then ME. And I'm the best there is. Maybe I'll finally get a vacation.'  
  
'I see. So you want me to pull Mr. Potter out of his normal classes? For you to train him?'  
  
'No, not at all. I will take the DADA classes over from you, and give him private lessons in the morning and at night. What I don't know is how to break it to him. I don't know if he will believe me.'  
  
'No, he may not, but you can only ask him can't you?'  
  
'Always the wise one weren't you. Do you want to call him up here?'  
  
'Why don't you see him? You know how to get him here don't you?'  
  
'Of course I do.' She grinned. I AM a God after all. She turned herself invisible, and gave herself Dumbledore's voice. She then teleported herself into Harry's classroom.  
  
____________________________________________________________  
  
Some unseen force had knocked over Harry's potion, and he quickly jumped away.  
  
Asrenalia had arrived. On the rim of Harry's cauldron. Unfortunately, she had not been expecting this, so she tipped it over. Oops.  
  
'50 points from Gryffindor, and not one word about it.' Snape sneered. 'Well don't just stand there. Get some in a vial so that the past 50 minutes haven't been a complete waste, and I have to take MORE points from you.'  
  
Asrenalia unvanished herself, and walked up to Snape.  
  
'Now now Severous, that was me. I haven't done that in quite a while. I think we can give Mr Potter back his points and 10 more for the mis- understanding. I will also be needing Mr Potter.' Snapes face fell, and he nodded.  
  
'Harry Potter,' she called. 'Come with me please.'  
  
Harry looked up, and she could see worry in his face. Her turned to his friends, said something, and then left his things with them. She decided to make the most of the situation, and in a voice that seemed to be slightly angry, she spoke. 'Follow me Mr. Potter.'  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
I am sorry so short... I try, but I am a slow thinker, and unless you want to wait 3 months for each chapter, (which you did but I'll get onto that.) They'll come out, like this. I know, I hate it too... but it can't be helped.  
  
You waited so long because... I have no excuse. No real ones anyway. I forgot about this story, basically, and then I was browsing through the stuff on my comp when I found part of this chapter, so I edited it and here it is. So from now on my updates SHOULD be a bit more regular. 


	11. Dumbledores office

'Professor Dumbledore?'  
  
'Yes?' She answered.  
  
'Am I in trouble?'  
  
'Nope.'  
  
Nope? Dumbledore never said that. Merlin! In a flash his wand was out.  
  
'STUPEFY!' Surprisingly Dumbledore froze and went crashing to the ground.  
  
'Wingardium leviosa!'  
  
With that Harry floated the intruder through the halls to Dumbledore's office. When he got there he plopped him/her down on the ground and looked at the gargoyle.  
  
'You couldn't just let me through could you?' To his great surprise the gargoyle shook his head. 'Ok... erm let me see... chocolate frogs? No off cause it wouldn't be too well used. Um... jelly beans? Cockroach cluster, Bertie Botts every flavoured beans? Err... blood pops? No too sick. 'Canary crèmes? Mars Bars? No that's mugg-' the gargoyle was moving.  
  
He really does get crazier every day. Harry thought to himself. 'Wingardium Leviosa.' He wandered up the steps to his office. When entered the Dumbledore inside started to laugh.  
  
'Harry it's ok. You can let her down now. Oh that is the funniest sight I have seen in years.'  
  
Harry dumped this "she" onto the ground. 'enervate.' As soon as these words were uttered, a pretty blushing witch appeared.  
  
'Ah Asrenalia. You've forgotten that mere mortals don't read auras and wouldn't have recognized yours and known not to attack you. Harry thought you were just another witch or wizard.'  
  
'But he shouldn't have been able to do that. Not yet anyway.'  
  
'I learnt that spell in second year, what are you talking about?'  
  
Oh he has a lot to learn.'I think it's time to introduce me Albus.' Dumbledore nodded.  
  
'Harry... this is God.'  
  
Harry blinked. He had cracked it. 'Professor – no offense intended, but are you on something?'  
  
Both Dumbledore and this Asrenalia figure started to howl with laughter. Harry had never seen him look so young.  
  
'Ok... what is going on?'  
  
Yes I am evil... yet another 3 months... bombard me with reviews and it should be less :D  
  
Love to you all, cause ure angels, Rhiannon... and don't forget to add me to your msn... but email me first. . 


	12. the start

Ok... recap of all harrys powers, just for you... (you know who you are ;)) Mind Speak, Seer, Teleport, throw green balls which gave out energy, or with darker green, take energy, he can create and control all of the elements, travel through time, etc, flight (basically, quick moving teleport, much more fun!), turn invisible.  
  
'No Harry, I've not gone nutty, I am not high, and I am not on anything. Except perhaps for lemon drops. Although I have taken a fancy to Mars Ba-' Dumbledore cut off and looked up. 'Ah sorry. You'll forgive an old mans ramblings. Now Harry, please, take a seat.'  
  
'Ok...' Harry was hesitant to do so.  
  
'You too Asrenalia. '  
  
Asrenalia? It suddenly all clicked into place. 'It was you!!!'  
  
'Yes Harry. It was.'  
  
'Why are you here? Why do I keep seeing you in my dreams?'  
  
'I'm here because you need training Harry. You are going to become a God in a very short time. One of the most powerful ones to ever grace the spiritual planes. At the beginning of the world, there was one man – well he wasn't really a man, he was just a spirt type of thing. It was he who created the heavens and the earth. After a while of his creations, men and women went bad, after this he decided to become a mortal and leave us, lesser Gods, in charge and he himself would go down to earth to keep track of things. You know this story as 'Noah's Ark' The version has changed from the past, true story. In the original, a bird came to them with an olive. They followed this bird and found land. After a while the bird flew away. He then became a mortal, a man. After a while, he died, but before he did he told us he would return one day. This man is in you.'  
  
Harry sat there, stunned.  
  
'Now, we can't have a God running around in those sorts of clothes (Harrys robe had come undone) lets go shopping!'  
  
Harry blinked. 'ARGH'  
  
'If you blink Harry, you'll miss things. I'll teach you how to not do that soon. As for now, I haven't done this in AGES.'  
  
Two hours later Harry's feet were aching, and he was exhausted, sweaty, and working out. With this crazy woman, it thing. Yes thing was definitely the word. He was currently floating 400 pounds of metal with the simple spell, windardium leviosa. It was definitely not designed for this usage. His body was trembling with the effort. He had gotten it an inch of the floor. She was making him get it to 10 feet. Not possible.  
  
'Come on Harry, you can do this.'  
  
'I don't think I can. It's not possible.'  
  
'There is impossible, nor is there think you can or think you can't Harry. You can either do something, or not, and I KNOW you can do this. Now do it.'  
  
'I can do this. I know I can. Windardium Leviosa!'  
  
The metal lifted to one foot.  
  
'Come on Harry you can do better then that.'  
  
'WINGARDIUM Leviosa.' Two feet. 'WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA' five feet. 'WIIIIINNNNNNNGGGGGAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRDDDDIIIUUUMMMM LEEEVVVIIIIIOOOOSSSSAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA' nine feet.  
  
'I can't do it.'  
  
'Harry you CAN. I know you can. It isn't how loud you say the words Harry. It's how much you focus, how much you need, and how much you want that will make it work.'  
  
Harry let out a breath. He decided to do something different this time. He twirled his wand, and jerked it upwards, and the while thinking wingardium leviosa, wingardium leviosa, and suddenly the 400 pounds of metal shot up into the air and crashed through the ceiling of the room of requirement.  
  
'See Harry. I KNEW you could do it. It was like when you shouldn't have been able to stun me. You thought I was normal, and knew you could stun me and did. It's the same thing. Now go rest, eat. I do believe it's lunch time. Or am I incorrect?'  
  
Harry didn't bother to think about if it was or wasn't, all he wanted to do was to get away from this slavedriver.  
  
Ok.. now for a formal apology letter.  
  
Dear Readers and Reviews,  
My name is Rhiannon Angel, and over the past 5 months or more or less, you have been reading my story. Over this time, I have left long gaps in my updates, completely changed the story line, and done awful things to this. I hope you can forgive me. Do to the fact you are still reading this, I can see you still like this, and wish to continue reading my story. I will try not to do these things again, and to grant you with longer, better chapters.  
  
Yours in the internet, Rhiannon x x  
  
P.S. You all rock my world. 111 Reviews!!! All time record. I'm crying :D  
  
Ok the gush is over. I LOVE YOU GUYS. Seriously... or siriusly...(over used I know)  
  
Now to you beautiful reviews thankyou and I couldn't possibly reply to all of those. Love to you all, Rhiannon.  
  
One message to a reviewer... Lourdes I know what you mean... I am awful with that. I just hope that people can be overly patient, (unlike me) if not then drat I lost a reader. I'm trying for better updates now though 


	13. not a chappie ppl, explaination

OK people, this isn't an update but that will be here in about 2 weeks, just after my exams are over. I'm really sorry that I haven't been updating, and I actually meant to delete this story altogether. But for the faithful followers that are still reviewing although I have been dead for about 10 months, I will be updating. SOON, but please review me and tell me to, otherwise I'm sure I will forget.


End file.
